


"You Don't Understand."

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A brief glimpse of the Lestrange's violent delights.





	"You Don't Understand."

"Do as you wish. I'm not going to stop you, but if you die, I won't be fucking mourning you." Rodolphus hissed cruelly to his wife as she readied herself for battle. 

Bellatrix couldn’t deny that his words hurt, that it had been the last thing she expected him to say and though she knew he didn’t mean it, they still cut her deep. 

Their marriage was a volatile one, it always had been, but then what would one expect from two violent people such as them, her passion, his possessiveness, her instability, his hot temper. They fought, it always tended to get physical when they did, Bellatrix was the better duellist, the stronger one when it came to dark magic but compared to Rodolphus’ physical strength, she was a kitten facing down a wolf. 

Narcissa often asked why her much more powerful sister let him beat her like she did, cover her in bruises and sometimes broken bones that the blonde had to heal and fix while she watched Bellatrix fight back tears. But her only reply would be “you don’t understand.” No she didn’t. No one did. 

But Bellatrix was no wilting wallflower and Rodolphus bore scars from her that served as a reminder she was just as violent as he was.   
They were a recipe for disaster but by all the Gods they loved each other so fiercely not even nearly fifteen years in a living hell had dimmed it and neither would the silence of death.


End file.
